sonrisa
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Es todo lo que lleva encima antes de irse. Sin miedo. Sin arrepentimiento. Solo él y su callejón sin salida. Kagari Centric. Spoilers Cap 16.


.esto empezó a escribirse el mismo día en que salía el episodio 16. the gates of judgement ( jueves 07 de febrero 2013, 22:57:05)

no he podido volver a ver el episodio entero. lloro solo de pensarlo, ¿vale?

no es bonito, es precioso y duele.

espero que sufráis al menos la mitad de lo que yo cuando escribía esto. la conversación con Choe es lo que he podido recordar.

. esto es para **dinnerwithinamorta **y **etherealsighs. **Por avisarme, aguantarme y consolarme cuando lo necesité. thank u, darling.

Eso es todo, leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

* * *

sonrisa. capítulo único. (primero y último)

.

.

Don't say that it isn't so,

I'm on a path that you'll never comprehend,

Set me free from all of this,

I need you to quicken my end.

.

Sentía el aliento caliente y denso de la diosa fortuna sobre la nuca. Parecía estar diciéndole algo importante, pero estaba demasiado ocupado siendo ese tipo mal criado y risueño que miraba por debajo de las faldas con un poco de "ne Akane-chan, ¿a ti no te pone Ko-chan?" No era más que eso. Un alguien con el pelo centelleante y pensamientos turbios con el jodido psycho pass por las nubes y diciendo que era un pequeño cabroncete y que deberían sacarlo de paseo con correa. Pero era algo que, en cualquier caso, Kagari sabía demasiado bien. Se rascó sobre la oreja derecha cuando sintió un salpicón desagradable de sangre en su mejilla, y un corte profundo le hendía la carne. Auchcoñojodersuputamadre. Lo pensaba, de verdad, antes de agarrar al tipo aquel y meterle la nuez en la nuca de un codazo. Y, (por eso me habrá subido el coeficiente como diez puntos, jodido cabrón). Sonrió un poco cuando alcanzó el walkie y unas palabras que pecaban de amables le llegaron al cerebro. Seguía siendo el mismo tipo que antes de todo aquello, pero más viejo y curtido que nunca. Estaba lúcido y para qué negarlo, la puta emoción le recorría las venas en torrente desbocado.

"Hola, soy Kagari, pero no te digo mi nombre porque no me apetece" el llevaba siempre ese tipo de sonrisas encima.

Cambió un poco antes de darse cuenta de que –(algo estaba empezando a oler mal, pero no había problema alguno)

Le estaba guiñando un ojo allá arriba.

Y quería creer (de verdad), que no todo estaba en su contra.

.

Para qué engañarse, había sentido que algo chungo iba a sucederle desde el momento en que decidió que iría solo. Kougami y Akane iban juntos en un pack inseparable, eso era algo que hasta Gino podría haber dilucidado, pero en cualquier caso, su alteridad en la soledad que se le presentaba era el punto clave de todo el asunto. Ese asunto que olía horrible, como a muerte o apartamento de universitarios sin dinero. Así que sonrió, siempresiempre, y agarró el Dominator con ansias salvavidas mientras daba pasos ligeros hacia…¿dónde? Ni lo sabía, ni quería saberlo.

Porque era tan simple que si se permitía el lujo de aceptarlo, terminaría por volverse loco (más de lo que parecía que estaba).

"Ten cuidado, esos tíos saben lo que se hacen". ¿Y sabes qué? Los ojos de Kougami estaban lejanos y algo diluidos, pero una especie de calidez le tanteó en la punta de los dedos. "Ko-chan, no quiero escuchar eso de ti". Se había enfundado una máscara pegajosa y blanda, caliente, y había vuelto a esbozar una mueca familiar y tenue casi con esfuerzo. Ahí fue cuando volvió a notar que algo estaba muy pero que muy podrido.

.

Caminaba, andaba hacia el futuro. Lo que quedaba de él, quería pensar Kagari. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente porque sabía que no está preparado para afrontar lo que le aguarda un poco más abajo, un paso hacia adelante, el camino desesperado y hambriento del desconocimiento, tembló un poco. Echaba de menos la voz de Shion en su oído, casi recordando con nostalgia el olor a tabaco y maquillaje de la sala de control cuando entraba por las mañanas, y ella le soltaba un "Shu-kun, ¿por aquí tan pronto? Me echabas de menos, lo sé, te lo veo en la cara". Sonrió otra vez, sonríe porque es lo único que tenía permitido hacer sin que se le caiga el terror sobre los ojos. El Dominator brilló en su mano, y la voz del desconocido lo alcanza como arrullándolo y—(no sé porqué coño me estoy acordando de esto ahora). Pero lo sabe, demasiado bien. Con tanta certeza que casi termina por aterrarlo. "Sabes que apestas a miedo, a terror, pánico, pavor. Tiemblas como una hoja muerta perdida en un huracán de crudeza".

Es en ese momento en el que tres borrones se le cruzan delante de la cara. Pinta una mueca rota, perdida. Escuece cuando le parten la muñeca, pero no tanto cuando un clavo le atraviesa el hombro y se le amoratan los tobillos. "No somos más que una panda de hijos de puta envidiosos, que nos desesperamos y anhelamos la felicidad de otros. No te engañes, somos escoria y moriremos como tal". "Estamos solos, aquí abajo. Nadie judgará sus actos y palabras, agente. Puede estar seguro. Así que…¿por qué no hablamos con franqueza?" Si no estuviera tan tenso podría haberse reído del comentario. Agarró el walkie y casi escupió sobre él. "Déjate de palabras bonitas, te lo he dicho ya, ¿recuerdas? No somos nada, y no te equivoques conmigo, me importa una puta mierda lo que le pase a los habitantes de esta mierda de ciudad, pero si te soy sincero, los cabrones como tú que os creéis con derecho a juzgar a otros tampoco me gustáis un pelo, ¿comprendes?" Cuando habla, se siente más ligero, como si el peso de sus palabras fuera desapareciendo junto al aire al expulsarlas. Sonreiría más ampliamente, pero si lo hace siente que va a rompérsele la cara. "Entiendo entonces que tu intención es matarme…lo que te convertiría a ti en un asesino, aunque, agente, ¿no es acaso usted ya un asesino? Habrá matado muchos criminales latentes en los años que lleva de servicio, ¿me equivoco?" Aquello tiene su razón, pero no va a conseguir que caiga en su trampa. "Eso es cierto, no lo niego. Tampoco estoy justificándome, simplemente hago lo que puedo dentro de mis posibilidades. Y no te puedo negar que no me guste mi trabajo. Siempre he despreciado a los que son más cabrones que yo. Qué se le va a hacer, no me gusta perder en nada ante nadie."

Escucha una risita rasposa, y luego la conexión parece distorsionarse.

Llegó dando pasos lentos hasta el último escalón, la pendiente estaba ligeramente inclinada, y sobre el suelo había restos de metal destripado. Como una bestia desesperada la hubiera triturado entre sus fauces. Kagari caminaba lento, fluyendo casi con desgano hasta el que sería su último destino. Casi podía contar con los dedos de una mano las respiraciones que le quedaban.

Cinco. El aliado de Makishima gritaba contra su móvil, mientras decía algo sobre mostrarle al mundo la realidad de Sybil. Kagari observaba, estupefacto y atónito el panorama que se esparcía ante sus ojos. Sonríe, porque no sabe hacer otra cosa y aquella putada enferma de alguna manera ya se la esperaba. Recuerda entonces la boca de Yayoi moverse contra la taza de café, mientras le mira de refilón y estrecha los ojos. Le recuerda a un pez y—Yayoi, si sigues mirándome así vas a terminar con arrugas, y no quieres eso, ¿cierto? — Ella lo golpea, claro. Siempre lo hace.

—Joder —es una palabra corta. La articula despacio. Ya solo le quedan cuatro respiraciones.

Cuarta. Masaoka pegándole una colleja con la paleta de colores vuelta hacia arriba —eres demasiado impertinente, los jovencitos tenéis la lengua muy suelta en estos días—. Huele a agua de lluvia y sabiduría ancestral.

Tres.

La Jefa Kasei está detrás suya. Hay una luz y luego el tipo aquel estalla como si acabara de dejarse un petardo encendido dentro de una bolsa de carne picada. La sangre le salpica la cara y tiene el corazón en un puño( adiós, en otra vida tal vez hubiéramos sido amigos). Ya puede sentirlo. El tabaco y la colonia femenina —Shu-kun— es lo más tierno que recuerda que ella haya dicho nunca. Al menos a él.

Dos.

El Dominator le señala, y se extraña. De todo. De la vida, de su respiración errática, del dolor de su muñeca rota, de los cortes de los putos clavos, del color de los ojos de Kougami al hablarle, como un vidente, ojos licuados, tenues, casi temiendo saber demasiado de lo que aún está por suceder. Las palmadas en la cabeza. Las puntas duras de los dedos cuando le apretaba las mejillas en represalia.

Uno.

Lo ve con certeza. Los ojos de Akane, marrones. Oscuros y que se lo tragan. El calor de su cuello contra su cabeza cuando se dejó vencer por el alcohol mientras hablaban sobre el futuro con el vino que le respiraba dentro de las costillas. Las manos de Akane tibias en su pelo, y aquel olor como a hierba recién cortada y juventud. Acidez y dulzura en un mismo aroma. —Kagari-kun, te emborrachas demasiado rápido—

Lo sabe.

—Dame un respiro —ya no le queda aire en los pulmones magullados( no sabe exactamente a quién se lo está diciendo), el aliento para sacar el dolor de la verdad afuera le aprieta—. Esto jode.

Lo sien—. No llega a decirlo.

¿Y no adivinas qué?

Sonríe cuando la luz se lo traga.

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
